


Late Night Musical

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: All the fluffs, Bartender Bucky, First Kiss, M/M, Shy Steve, bashful steve, flirty neighbors, general cuteness, singing bucky, smirky Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zombiesbones said:<br/>Person A waiting at the red light while wearing headphones and singing loudly because it's crack of dawn and there are only cars driving past anyways before making eye contact with person B who was parking their motorcycle at a nearby parking lot who smirks because the fucker stood through the whole fucking chorus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lellabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lellabeth/gifts).



> So, I saw this on lellabeth's Tumblr. I thought it was cute. She wanted it written. So, here it is. Unbeta'd. Hope you like!

Steve Rogers brings his Harley to a stop against the red brick building. Complete silence engulfs him the moment he cuts the engine. Relishing in the faint rustling of leaves and stillness, he takes his time sliding the vibranium chain link through its handles—a friend-of-Tony-Stark perk—and setting up the lock. It takes a while longer than usual, thanks to the two bottles of beer he sipped all night.

He’s always been a night owl, much to his mama’s despair. If he wasn’t up watching TV at two in the morning, he was painting or reading or running. Most doctors will tell him he has insomnia, but Steve has done his research. He’s never had much trouble sleeping, he just didn’t prefer to sleep at night. Most of his sleeping was done in the morning, during his two-hour commute, before going into work, after Sam drags him out for run…

Today, though, is a special occasion: Nat’s surprise birthday party. He met Nat at a club Sam had dragged him to, saying that he doesn’t get out enough. The tiny spitfire had been a bouncer there at the time and they had gotten off spectacularly from the first meeting. His easy-going personality fit perfectly with her dry wit and they’d kept in touch even though she quit from HYDRA a few weeks after they met. Over the years, Nat has become one of Steve’s closest friends. She knew things about him that no one else does…even though half of that, she’d figured out on her own, don’t ask him how. Their relationship is one of complete comfort and Steve can’t imagine his life witho—

 _“—o_ _ya ‘rong...’re gone_

_Ain't…onna…ooh…wroooong oooohh”_

Steve glances up at the noise, straightening immediately, to spot his sexy-as-sin neighbor dancing from across the street. No, not the little bouncing in their spot thing most people. Oh, no, his neighbor was full-out _dancing_ with flailing arms, spins, and— _oh hell—_ a moonwalk at a red light at three o’ clock in the fucking morning. He’s singing along to his headphones too, loudly.

_“'cause I don't want to ooohhhh_

_All I'm askin' ooohhhh Is for a little respect when you come home just a li’l bit_

_Baby, justa li’l bit, when you get home jus’a li’l bit”_

Steve should look away, go home. He really should. But Steve’s always had a weakness for his neighbor ever since…well, ever since he moved into the apartment next door. In Steve’s defense, Bucky Barnes was probably the single most attractive man in all of Brooklyn. Piercing blue eyes, a lean yet muscular body, smooth pale skin, soft scruff, sex hair—oh dear God, _the hair_ —and the fact that he’s covered in tattoos doesn’t hurt his case at all. Familiar heat spreads through Steve and he sighs. He really really should go.

But the thing is, Bucky hasn’t seen him yet. Bucky is so still lost in his own world, singing, dancing, gyrating those fucking hips in a way that should be fucking illegal that he hasn’t even noticed the pedestrian walk light has turned green.

 _Fucking hell, he’s so beautiful._ There’s no other way to describe it. He’s completely unaware of his surroundings, acting like he’s in his shower or something _and he’s so fucking cute._

Steve sighs and runs his hand over his face. He needs to stop because this is ridiculous. He’s twenty-six fucking years old for Christ’s sake and he’s pining over his neighbor like a middle schooler. Shaking his head, he forces himself to turn away.

“STEVIE!” _Oh, for the love of—_

Steve stops and swings around because, you know, he has self-control. _Not._

The grin that always seems to come out around Bucky no matter how bored, tired, pissed off Steve actually is makes its grand entrance. “Hey, Buck.” He sticks his hand out and waves as if the street is too crowded for Bucky to see him. _Idiot._ “What’re you doing out so late?” He asks once Bucky is within talking—not yelling—range.

“Co-worker left early, so Bossman made me stay late. Where’ve you been out, dressed up all fancy?” A scowl flashes over Bucky’s face whether he realizes it or not, as if the fact that Steve’s clothing choices personally offend him. “Out partying out this late, young man?”

Steve snorts lightly. “Oh, no, friend’s birthday party. You might remember her. Short, red hair? Her name is Natasha.”

“Oh, _yeah._ I remember her.” Bucky grins at him again, all teeth and glossy red lips, and Steve goes weak in the knees. “Tell her belated birthday from me then.”

“Will do,” Steve replies, breathless, and turns back to secure the lock on his bike before going inside.

“Maybe you shouldn’t check the locks so much.”

“Excuse me?” He mock glares at Bucky. They’ve already been over this and nothing the other says could change each other’s minds, but they never stop trying.

Bucky scoffs. “Death traps, Stevie.” He holds the door open.

“Oh, darlin’, is that concern I hear in your voice?” Steve throws a good few seconds of eye fluttering in there too.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Well, ‘cuse me for not wanting my friend dead on the street.”

“Is that what we are… _friends_?”

“I don’t know, Stevie.” Bucky sighs dramatically, leaning against the closed elevator doors. “After all, you _have_ seen me naked. That’s gotta count for something, right?”

Blood rushes to Steve’s face as he remembers. It was all Bucky’s fault. I mean, who strips naked in the laundry room? Bucky Barnes. Of course, he hadn’t expected anyone to show up at midnight, but still.

Steve stuffs his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, I suppose we’re friends.”

The chime of the elevator interrupts Bucky’s reply and the moment is gone, thankfully. They file into the elevator in silence.

A light fog settles in their bones as the complete silence surrounds them.

“I’ll see you around, Buck,” Steve mutters when they’ve reached each other’s doors. He shifts his helmet and jacket to unlock his door.

“You know, Rogers, one of these days, I’m gonna get tired of waiting for you to make the first move,” Bucky says conversationally.

Steve freezes.

Waiting for him…Bucky said waiting for _him_ as in he’s…

“I don’t—” _Holy fuck._

There’s shuffling, and Steve becomes acutely aware that Bucky is a mere few feet behind him. “I think you know exactly what I’m talking about, Stevie.”

Steve whips around to see Bucky leaning against the wall, looking at him with… _God, he’s not sober enough for this._ Then he remembers he’d only had a few beers. Fuck. He rubs his forehead. “Um… I didn’t know you, uh, were... you wanted me to…” He’s so horrible at this. Christ.

Bucky smiles, humming lightly. “I figured, which is why I’m telling you now—“ He takes a step closer. “—that I am.”

“Oh,” Steve squeaks. He should ask Bucky out. He really should, but he wants to make it a gesture. Call him old-fashioned. “You, uh, you’ll be home tomorrow, right?”

To Bucky’s credit, he doesn’t look disappointed, as if he expected this. Steve wonders just how well Bucky knows him. “Yeah, I’ll home… _all alone,_ ” he adds with a salacious grin.

Steve’s heart stutters. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Good.”

“Okay. Sleep tight, Buck.”

Biting away a grin, Bucky mock-salutes him before going home.

Steve unlocks his door and hangs his coat and helmet before allowing it to sink in…that Bucky Barnes is interested in him _romantically._

_Holy. Shit._

He goes through his nightly routine in a stage of mild awe, and before he crawls into bed, he makes a note on his phone to call the flower shop first thing in the morning.

Because he is going to ask _Bucky Barnes_ out tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make twifey smile. <3

_Tap, tap, tap._

Steve shuffles nervously, which is pointless because Bucky is guaranteed to say yes. After all, Bucky technically made the first move, and Steve is following through. So, no reason to be nervous.

Steve pulls in a deep breath as the door opens a little bit. Bucky peeks out to see who it is, and Steve waves, suddenly a bit tongue-tied. In all fairness, Steve’s been crushing on this guy since forever and he really should’ve done something about it before, but he’s here now and that’s all that matters. _It’s gonna be fine._

“Hey, Stevie.” Bucky grins when he opens the door. Steve almost has a heart attack. “What’s up?” Bucky continues as if he isn’t wearing nothing but a towel. _Oh my god, Bucky Barnes will be the death of me, I swear to god._

Steve swallows. Twice. Oh, god.

He should speak. He knows that. He should speak words…words that he can’t think of right now, _because Bucky Barnes is practically naked in front of him._

Bucky frowns before peering at him. “You okay, Steve?”

Inhale. _Exhale._ “Yeah!” He did not squeak that out, fuck you very much. He clears his throat and tries again. “I’m fine. You’re just…” _naked._

Bucky’s eyes go wide as if he’d forgotten that he was standing there in a tiny towel— _how is that even possible_ —before a lazy grin twists his lips. “Sorry, pal. Just got outta the shower.”

_Yeah, no shit._

Bucky pulls the door open wider and gestures for him to step inside. “Come on in. Lemme just grab some clothes.”

_That’d be very helpful, thanks._

Bucky snorts as he heads into his room and Steve’s suddenly warm at the realization that his mind-voice hadn’t been in his head. _Good God, Steve, you’re a fucking mess._

Fiddling with the flowers in his hands, he remembers something…Bucky is a guy. He brought a _guy_ flowers. Do people even do that?! He hadn’t even thought this through completely. Yeah, he has the restaurant down, and is flexible on the date, but the flowers— _the fucking flowers_ was a habit. His mama always told him to bring flowers when you start a relationship (and many other things) because it was sweet, but it never crossed his mind that—

_Well, this is a fucking disaster._

He should just leave. Before Bucky even got to the flowers and politely accepts them, even though he thinks it’s weird as fuck and the date goes so south that they end up being _those_ neighbors that barely look at each other when they pass in the hallways.

“You’re thinking mighty hard over there and something tells me it’s not about me.”

Steve practically jumps to the ceiling. He hadn’t noticed that Bucky had walked so close.

“Um…I…” Steve will never know what Bucky saw in his face at that moment, but it causes Bucky to smile. A wide sunshine smile that has Steve’s heart beating too fast. Passing out while trying to ask his crush out has to be a record, even for him. Usually, he’s not _this_ bad, but there’s just something about Bucky…

“Breathe, Stevie,” Bucky says, curling his fingers around Steve’s forearms and dragging them downward, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

“You got me flowers?” Bucky whispers, twisting their fingers together.

“Yeah, it’s stupid, I kno—”

“I like flowers. No one’s ever got me flowers before,” he adds shyly as he accepts the bouquet.

 _He’s so close_. Steve can see the sparkling blue of his eyes, the bright red of his lips, the curls of wet hair that sticks to his forehead. It’s like standing beneath a roaring waterfall and looking up to comprehend the raw beauty of an entire planet. It’s like someone took his breath away.

“Go out with me,” Steve rushes out.

“Yes.” Bucky grins at him, stepping even closer.

Steve bites down a whimper. “Kiss me?”

 _“Yes."_ **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to myonlyheroin for beta'ing! Love ya to pieces.


End file.
